Como fuego y hielo
by NahiirLestrange
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger siempre se detestaron,pero después de un pequeño "incidente" en el cual ambos salen afectados,comenzará a haber química entre ellos,comenzando una relación que deciden mantener en secreto por un tiempo. -Todos los derechos reservados-
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO.**

 _Mansión Malfoy._

La lluvia caía y las gotas golpeaban los ventanales de la Malfoy manor pero ninguno de los presentes que se hallaban reunidos se inmutaba ante el ruido. Todos se encontraban concentrados al silencio de su Señor, algunos temblaban y trataban de disimularlo en vano, otros en cambio, se veían tranquilos como si simplemente se hubieran reunido a hablar del último partido de Quidditch.

Lord Voldemort acarició la escamosa piel de Nagini mientras sonreía mirando a sus súbditos, quienes le temían bajaban la mirada en tanto él los miraba a los ojos, quienes lo amaban como Bellatrix no podían evitar sonreír con adoración y fanatismo. Sólo se escuchaban los relámpagos hasta que Voldemort decidió hablar:

-Como verán, tenemos dos pequeños percances. Uno que se podría considerar sin importancia y otro importante. Ambos se relacionan.- hizo una pausa mientras le daba un bocadillo a Nagini. –Lucius,mi estimado amigo, ¿por cuál te gustaría empezar?-

El susodicho tragó gordo mientras una gota de sudor caía por su amplía frente, sin embargo miró a los ojos a su Señor y dijo:

-Por el importante,Señor-

-¡Muy bien!-dijo aquello como si estuviera felicitando a un perro después de bailar en dos patas, aunque técnicamente él era su perro.

Y podría hacerlo bailar cuanto quisiera.

-El asunto importante aquí es que pude meterme en la mente de nuestro querido Harry Potter,y ya no es lo mismo que antes. El haber puesto en marcha el plan de Lucius hizo que su corazón dejará de ser tan…..-hizo una mueca como si estuviera a por echarse a reír o vomitar-puro.

Algunos mortifagos echaron a reír, algunos solo para simpatizar y otros se mantenían callados como si estuviesen en un funeral.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción ante las distintas reacciones y prosiguió:

-Eso quizás haga que la protección de su impía madre se desvanezca y pueda matarle en esa casa muggle, pero no festejen aún, son solo suposiciones y no sabemos si es capaz de traicionar a sus amigos- hizo un ademan con sus dedos pálidos y largos antes de continuar- y en ello viene el tema "sin importancia" . El cual trata de como uno que debió ser mi súbdito, no, que era mi súbdito, mi seguidor, mi acolito, mi partidario más joven se fue con una...sangre sucia- esta vez su expresión se ensombreció- habría sido algo más tolerante si hubiese escapado con una sangre pura perteneciente a nuestra casa pero no. Se fue con una impura, una impía. Es como si me hubiesen escupido en la cara, una total falta de respeto no solo a mí, si no a su familia y a todos ustedes-dijo aquello como si estuviese dándole el pésame a una viuda-¿Tienes algo para decir Lucius?

-Mi señor….

Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy no pudo terminar su respuesta-o al menos un intento de ella- porque su Señor le hizo un gesto imperioso para que se callará.

-Tenemos un invitado-.

Las puertas se abrieron con violencia y eso hizo que todos mirasen a una figura encapuchada que traía en una de sus manos una bola de cristal. Los presentes levantaron sus varitas de forma amenazante, sin embargo, su Señor les ordenó que las bajarán, algunos titubearon antes de hacerlo pero aún así obedecieron. El extraño se acercó a paso veloz hacía la mesa, ignorando el hecho de haber sido amenazado por al menos veinte varitas y puso el objeto allí, con un movimiento lo empujó haciendo que éste rodará hasta llegar a las manos de el Innombrable.

La figura se quitó la capucha del rostro, provocando barullo entre los presentes, algunos lo miraban con espanto, otros con odio y los más sanguinarios con una sonrisa malévola.

La cicatriz en forma de rayo era inconfundible y los ojos verdes que antes mostraban amabilidad y valentía, ahora solo mostraban frialdad e insensibilidad.

-Harry Potter-el Señor Tenebroso acariciaba a Nagini mientras miraba con intereses al niño que vivió- ¿Has aceptado tu destino junto a la bella Muerte?

-No tengo nada que aceptar y no vengo a luchar contigo para hacerme el héroe-dijo aquello anticipando la frase sarcástica que el otro iba a decir- Vengo a pedirte algo Tom.

-No solo lo tutea y lo llama por su antiguo nombre, también le pide cosas- dijo una histérica Bellatrix-¡Maldito sangre sucia!

-Bellatrix, cállate, nadie quiere escuchar tus ladridos ahora-Voldemort la miró amenazante y ella se encogió en su asiento.- ¿Qué tipo de favor se supone que debo hacerle a un pequeño Gryffindor?

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario sarcástico , a excepción de los Malfoy quienes tenían una expresión de miedo digna de un cuadro de algún movimiento muggle artístico. No tenían un buen augurio de los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

-Quiero unirme a tus seguidores,Tom.

Todos los reunidos guardaron silencio a la espera de algún comentario irónico por parte de su Lord, Bellatrix se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo una carcajada y Voldemort se mantenía inexpresivo hasta que decidió hablar.

-Interesante Harry Potter. El niño que vivió, considerado un mártir ante la prensa mágica, defensor de los impuros, los nacidos de muggles, amigo de las bestias y fiel lamebotas, quiero decir, defensor de mi viejo amigo Albus Dumbledore-hizo una pausa mostrando una sonrisa cadavérica que hizo estremecer a más de un mortifago- quien lo diría, viene para unirse a mi bando. Déjame recordarte Harry Potter, que somos los malos del cuento y que no buscamos sacar a varios impíos, a esa gentuza que tú siempre defendiste- alegó.

Algunos mortifagos comenzaron a reír,otros se mantenían callados sin saber que le pareciera bien a su Señor. Sin embargo, Voldemort tenía una expresión parecida a la de un maestro enseñándole a un niño de primaria la diferencia entre sumar y restar, sus allegados seguían riendo hasta que Nagini les mostró los colmillos haciendo que se callaran al instante y bajarán sus cabezas como soldados abnegados. Harry por su parte, se mantenía inexpresivo y callado.

La expresión sumisa por parte de los mortifagos no duro mucho después de que su Señor hablara:

-Sin embargo, Harry Potter, yo soy un hombre generoso y me sentiría muy mal negándole la entrada a un individuo que quiere unirse a mis seguidores por mas que hayas sido un traidor a la sangre, puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas formar parte de nuestra comunidad-los mortifagos abrieron la boca incrédulos, a excepción de Lucius y Narcissa que solo se acomodaban el cuello de la túnica nerviosos y mas pálidos que de costumbre- por ende, eres bienvenido, ocuparas no solo el puesto que el inepto de el hijo de Lucius dejó, si no también el de Gorkens.

El susodicho llamado Gorkens miró con horror a su Lord y antes de pudiera articular un simple "que" un chorro de luz verde lo golpeó.

Pero ese chorro no salió de la varita de el Señor Tenebroso.

Harry guardo su varita en la túnica y miró con ironía a el Innombrable, éste solo sonrío con satisfacción y le habló en parsel a Nagini para indicarle su postre.

-En hora buena Potter, ya no podrás dar marcha atrás. Ahora perteneces a mí.

 _¡Hola chiquis! Aquí dejó mi primer fic Dramione,un prólogo que no tiene nada que ver con la pareja pero más adelante verán la razón eue. Esperó que les haya gustado._

 ** _SI VES ALGÚN ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO,POR FAVOR DIME ASÍ SE CORRIGE._**


	2. Invitados por obligación

**Antes de leer:** _Este es un AU, por ende los hechos del misterio del príncipe y las reliquias de la muerte no sucedieron. Se sitúa en el sexto año de nuestros tortolitos. Espero que disfruten la lectura._

 **CAPITULO 1: Invitados por obligación.**

–Por enésima vez Ron, Lavender no te está mirando a ti– le replico una molesta Hermione a su amigo, quien juraba y perjuraba que Lavender Brown lo miraba con deseo. A ella también le habría parecido ver algo de interés en la rubia pero no terminaba de creérselo porque sabía que Lavender podía llegar a ser bastante impredecible en muchas ocasiones. Eso y el hecho de que no le agradaba la idea de que alguien tan cotilla como ella se fijará en su amigo.

–Tú que sabes. Quizás si se está fijando en mí– dijo un Ron entre molesto y sonriente tratando de tragar el estofado de cordero. Molesto por la negatividad de su amiga y bobo por la idea de agradarle a una chica. Lavender podía ser cotilla y excesivamente curiosa-por no usar otra palabra más hiriente– pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

Antes de que Hermione y Ron siguieran peleando como perro y gato, Harry intervino.

–Los dos, dejen de pelear y comamos en paz. Ron, no sabemos si Lavender te está mirando así que no te ilusiones y Hermione–miró esta vez a la chica– Ron también puede atraer a un miembro del sexo opuesto.

Los dos se miraron vencidos y siguieron con el estofado hasta que una molesta voz les interrumpió la cena.

–¿He oído bien o San Potter acaba de decir que Weasley puede atraer a alguien? Las moscas no cuentan–Malfoy estalló a carcajadas junto a otros miembros de su pandilla. La risa de Parkinson le hizo sentir a Harry que alguien le clavaba una aguja en el tímpano.

–Cállate Malfoy, como si tú liberaras muchas feromonas– le replicó molesto Harry a la vez que trataba de calmar a su amigo cuyo rostro estaba empezando a adquirir la tonalidad de su pelo.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia a la vez que miraba con desdén al trió y miró a Pansy quien se estaba colgando de su brazo.

–Como tú digas Potty, pero no veo a ninguna a tu lado…– miró con desprecio a Hermione y prosiguió- a excepción de "eso". Que es bastante repelente.

La pandilla de Draco estalló en carcajadas, y aquello fue suficiente para que la cara de Ron se pusiera mas roja que su cabello y levantara su varita de forma amenazante, Harry estaba entre darle un puñetazo en su pálido rostro o lanzarle un moco murciélago–aunque la experta en eso sea Ginny–y Hermione, ella por su parte se mantenía callada y con una pequeña sonrisa, como si tuviera todo ganado. Aquello no le hizo gracia ni a Draco ni a sus amistades.

–Te acabó de insultar sangre sucia, ¿por qué sonríes tanto?- dijo aquello en un tono de voz tan alto que varios alumnos concentraron su atención en ellos. —No sé ni porque permiten la entrada de los de tu raza aquí y…

–¿Y qué señor Malfoy?- McGonagall apareció allí y lo miró con reproche– Veo que le gusta mucho menospreciar a la gente como si usted fuese la gran cosa y maltratar a una alumna solo por su estatus de sangre. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. A ver si un prefecto comienza a actuar de manera responsable.

Draco indignado abrió la boca listo para reprochar hasta que una mano oscura y delgada se poso en su hombro.

–Ya fue suficiente–le dijo Zabinni en un tono calmado pero en sus ojos se podía verla ira por haber perdido puntos. – Vamos.

–Esto no quedará así– dijo antes de irse a su respectiva mesa con los demás Slytherins, quienes al verlo llegar no lo recibieron con una mueca muy agradable en sus rostros. Aún así nadie dijo nada porque temían perder más puntos. Y a él, claro.

El trío se la pasó tratando de ignorar las miradas asesinas que las serpientes les lanzaban, Harry trató de cortar la tensión que se estaba creando preguntándole a su amiga el porque no había dicho nada a lo que ella respondió:

–Porque vi a McGonagall acercarse, si yo le decía algo al hurón de Malfoy, iba a armarse una buena en donde ambas casas íbamos a perder puntos y yo, mi prestigio de prefecta. En cambio, si ella solo veía que me agredió verbalmente, solo le quitaría puntos a su casa y…– señaló a la mesa de Slyhterin–no iban a verlo de muy buena forma- explicó una orgullosa Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron, no del todo convencidos por ser demasiado pasionales e imaginarse el pálido rostro de Malfoy, morado de tantos golpes que le habrían dado de haberse encontrado en los terrenos de Hogwarts y no en el comedor. Aún así, se calmaron y continuaron con su cena. Sabían que su amiga era inteligente. De haberlo agredido físicamente solo habrían perdido puntos por hacerle caso a sus comentarios malévolos.

Después de terminar de comer, se marcharon rumbo a la Sala Común, hasta que una chica rubia de Hufflepuff los interceptó. Se trataba de Hannah Abbot.

–¡Eh Potter y compañía!- les dijo la chica sonriente, Harry recordaba que era una de las personas que en su cuarto año habían usado las insignias de "Potter apesta"– vengo a invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le haremos al fraile gordo, será en la sala de eminencias. Nick casi decapitado irá.

–Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar más detalles pero la joven la interrumpió antes de que pudiese– Será mañana a las 10 en punto de la noche, lo aclaró para que Weasley no se confunda– Ron puso una mueca de indignación– pueden llevar cerveza de mantequilla si quieren y será informal.

Abbot continuó dando algunos detalles sobre lo importante que era evitar ponerse una túnica amarilla y rosa porque era una ofensa a su respectiva casa y otros que parecía irrelevantes hasta que Hermione decidió interrumpirla.

–Está bien Hannah, iremos– le confirmó con una sonrisa.

–Ah, detalle. Traten de quedarse callados sobre la fiesta porque…– dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacía atras de ellos y bajó el tono - queremos evitar que ciertas personas se enteren y se colen.

Ron con poco disimulo volteó a ver a Malfoy quien se hallaba a unos pocos metros, conversando con Zabinni y Pansy. Harry creyó que Hannah era algo chillona pero no lo suficiente como para que ellos la escuchasen, el trío de oro entendía mejor que nadie el motivo por el cual no quería que "ciertas personas" se enterasen.

Pero parecía que Merlín se había puesto en su contra por lo que oyeron a continuación.

–¿Una fiesta?–Draco los miró con arrogancia – Veo que será una reunión de fenómenos, a juzgar por quienes van y– se giró mirando con desdén a Hannah–quien la organiza.

–No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy– Ron ya se había adelantado poniéndose machito.

– Oh–dijo Malfoy con un puchero exagerado–que pena. Yo iba a invitarte algunas copas de calidad, quizás sea lo única vez que puedas permitírtelas–añadió con una sonrisa malévola y tanto Pansy como Zabinni comenzaron a reír.

Luego todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Ron se olvidó de que era un mago y agarró a Draco por la túnica mientras Harry, Hermione y Hannah trataban de separarlos. Pansy comenzó a chillar histérica que podían lastimarlo, Blaise quedó quieto y riéndose en voz baja al ver a su amigo siendo atacado por un muerto de hambre. Cuando al fin pudieron separarse, Draco se acomodó la túnica y miró con desdén –y miedo aunque no quiera reconocer– a Weasel, Potty y la sangre sucia. ¡Ah! y a la otra marmota, tejón o lo que sea que fuere el animal de esa casa "poco importante" según él.

–¿Es todo lo que tienes pobretón?– escupió con sorna y desprecio. Pensó en quitar puntos de su casa pero una idea paso por su mente–Podría decirle todo esto a Snape, quitar puntos a sus casas de porquería y hacer que dos queden mal parados como prefectos- miró con burla a Hermione y Ron–pero, soy tan benevolente que me quedaré callado si nos dejan ir a la fiesta. De todas formas, si no lo hacían, iba a decirle a Snape que había una fiesta clandestina dentro del colegio donde iba a correr alcohol. O nos invitan o corren el riesgo de que los expulse– concluyó orgulloso.

Ron estaba por levantar su varita pero Hannah se adelantó.

–Está bien, están invitados– pero respeten a los invitados.

–Nos portaremos bien rubia, tranquila– le respondió Blaise lanzando una sonrisa Hannah– de todas formas, no queremos arruinar una noche de celebración peleando con traidores a la sangre tan ordinarios. Adiós.

–Trata de conseguirte unas gafas mejores que ésas, cara rajada–Pansy se rió sola de su comentario y se retiró junto a sus dos amigos mientras los otros los miraban estupefactos.

Los 4 se quedaron viéndolos hasta que sus túnicas desaparecieron por el pasillo. Hannah se notaba nerviosa pues debía inventar alguna buena excusa para decirles a sus compañeros. Podrían cambiar el lugar de reunión pero no les convenía puesto a que los otros iban a sospechar y no había otro lugar aparte de su sala. Y la profesora Sprout no andaba de buenas como para permitirles.

Al final, los 3 amigos se despidieron de la rubia y se dirigieron a su sala. Una vez allí la profesora McGonagall esperó a que los dos amigos se vayan sus respectivos dormitorios e interceptó a Hermione.

–Señorita Granger, si el señor Malfoy vuelve a molestarlos díganme y no sólo me encargaré de quitar puntos a su casa si no que haré que lo destituyan como prefecto. Se supone que los prefectos deben cuidar y guiar a los alumnos, no importunarlos.

–No se preocupe profesora, las palabras se las lleva el aire. Si se pasa de la raya, le daré un guantazo en la mejilla y le quitaré puntos. Sólo ruegue que Harry y más que nada, Ron no se dejen llevar por la testosterona y se aporreen con Malfoy.

–Si su enemistad llega a agresiones físicas, le concedo todo el derecho de lanzarles un aquamenti para que enfríen sus cabezas–se acomodó sus gafas cuadradas antes de proseguir– Y recuerde, que nada ni NADIE la haga sentirse menos por su estatus de sangre. Que tenga buenas noches.

–Buenas noches profesora–dijo y se retiró a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto, Lavender y Parvati la acorralaron con cara de chismosas. No eran malas chicas pero si demasiado cotillas.

–Hermi, nos contaron que irás a la fiesta del fraile gordo. ¿Es cierto?–le preguntó Lavender mirándola con sus grandes ojos.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder Parvati se le adelantó. –Sí, Padma me lo confirmó. ¿Podemos elegir tu túnica?–la hindú la miró implorándole.

–Si, supongo–dijo Hermione algo insegura– ¿A que viene tanto interés?

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas de forma dudosa pero confesaron.

–Porque retamos a las de Ravenclaw para ver quienes iban mejores vestidas. Las perdedoras les comprarían cerveza de mantequilla hasta las vacaciones de Navidad a las ganadoras. Y últimamente está muy cara así que es preferible hacer gastar a otros– le dijo Lavender orgullosa y viéndola– Y no niego que tengas buen gusto en lo que a túnicas respecta, nadie olvida lo bella que estabas en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año–la rubia le guiñó un ojo–pero queremos asegurarnos de que te arregles bien para mañana porque la poción alisadora demora bastante en hacerse.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, su compañera indirectamente había dicho que su cabello era horrible pero tenía razón. Podría permitirles a las chicas que elijan su túnica o que le pusieran algo de maquillaje inclusive. No perdía nada.

–Está bien. Pero que no sea una túnica muy entallada.

–¡Sí!– dijeron ambas al unísono y chocaron sus palmas–serás una diosa.

Hermione sonrió poco convencida pero ya las había consentido, quizás ir a la fiesta había sido mala idea. Ahora debía confiar en ellas.

Después de que terminaran de decirle como la iban a embellecer y de que la profesora McGonagall las regañará por hablar a altas horas de la noche, se acostaron.

Hermione no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que iba a ser una fiesta de lo más peculiar.


	3. A prepararse

**02- A prepararse.**

Hermione se encaminó hacía la torres de astronomía de muy mala gana. No soportaba ala profesora Trelawney y sus "predicciones de vieja loca", consideraba a aquella clase una total pérdida de tiempo cuando fácilmente podría estar leyendo y releyendo sus apuntes de Historia de la magia. No sabía porque, pero parecía que el profesor Binns estaba cada año de peor humor.

Entró al aula y sus amigos le hicieron señas para que se sentase a su lado. Una vez que hubo acomodado sus libros, la profesora hizo su " _gran aparición"_ recitando un montón de profecías sin sentido (según ella) como lo hacía siempre. Trataba de ponerle atención a lo que decía pero no le encontraba sentido, no podía tomarse en serio a aquella flacucha mujer con tantos chales de lentejuelas y unos anteojos que parecían binoculares.

Notó con alivio que Malfoy y su pandilla se habían ubicado lejos de sus amigos y parecían entretenidos burlándose de cada uno de los presentes. Con que no levantarán la voz sería suficiente para evitar peleas aunque estuviese segura de que se en cualquier momento se vengarían por los puntos perdidos.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, no debería ni tenerlos en cuenta porque eso sería caer en su juego y todo el mundo sabía que la fuente de poder de Draco y compañía era la atención. Ignorar o darle un escaso gesto de atención solo le subiría el ego, si es que éste pudiera llegar más alto de lo que ya estaba.

Draco, por su parte, miraba por el rabillo del ojo con cierta ironía como la gran sabelotodo de Granger ponía los ojos en blanco por un docente. A él tampoco le parecía muy interesante la asignatura de esa chiflada, prefería al ,centauro Firenze, aunque ni él ni su padre estuviesen de acuerdo con que una " _bestia salvaje"_ diera clases como si nada, al menos éste último parecía cuerdo. El tedio debía de ser grande hasta para que la rata de biblioteca de Granger se fastidiará. Esa mujer parecía estar más loca conforme pasan los años y su tía Bellatrix lo había obligado a tomar esa clase por desgracia arguyendo que es mejor saber interpretar las profecías que otra cosa. Recordó con regocijo como su tía le había contado sobre la cara de susto que tenían Potty,Weasel y la impura cuando los mortifagos aparecieron en el ministerio con intención de obtener la profecía pero Potty, como siempre, había tenido el complejo de héroe y por consiguiente la rompió. Solo un cabeza hueca sin sangre fría como él podía hacer algo así.

Se imaginó al cara rajada arrojando la bola de cristal contra el matorral que tenía Granger por cabello y éste succionando el objeto como si fuera arena movediza. ¡Oh! Y al pobretón tratando de agarrarla en vano mientras su hermana, la lunática y el bobalicón de Longbottom lo consolaban. Aquella gente no podía caer peor de lo que estaba, eran demasiado inferiores a él y su casa sobre todo la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger con su cabello de esponja. Ella si parecía el animal de su casa, un león. Un león impuro.

Seguía riendo ante sus pensamientos que según él eran graciosos mientras veía al trío dorado conversar en voz baja. Solo 3 moscas muertas sin valor.

La castaña estaba por ponerse a hojear su texto de aritmacia pero en lugar de ello se encontró con una fotografía en movimiento de la profesora Trelawney bailando junto a un hombre gordinflón y sin camisa que parecía estar "bailando" de una forma muy peculiar mientras movía su brazo y pierna derecha a la vez que sus opuestos no se movían. Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de asco al ver aquella imagen que apareció en su libro.

–¡Mi niña!- la profesora la sacó de su desconcierto–a ti te tocó la fotografía de mi lindo primo Butter así que te haré la predicción especial– se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a la clase– Utilice un encantamiento para que la foto de mi lindo primo se ubiqué en algún libro suyo al azar y su compañera fue la afortunada. ¡Aplaudan!

La clase dio algunas palmadas de mala gana y miraron con pena a Hermione, nadie hubiese querido estar en su lugar a excepción de Lavender y Parvati, quienes miraban con atención. Ella si adoraban la clase.

La profesora hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus manos huesudas antes de comenzar con su discurso:

– _Mi niña, estos tiempos serán especiales para ti. Un hombre entrará a tu vida pero para tu desgracia, otro se irá y no de la mejor forma. La muerte se lo llevará y tú sufrirás pero el otro hombre estará allí para apoyarte._

Hermione tragó en seco al oír ello, nunca se tomaba en serio lo que decía ella como esa vez que la llamó amargada indirectamente-aunque también iba en serio- esta ocasión parecía diferente. Lo decía con el mismo tono dramático que escuchó en la profecía.

 _Un pequeño incidente será lo que los una a ambos, pero no podrán estar en paz por diferencias sin importancia. Por ende, deberán cuidarse de aquellas miradas envidiosas y egoístas que querrán su destrucción, nunca saben si una persona que aparentemente les quiere en realidad les desea lo desdicha aunque también habrán personas que lo cuidarán y protegerán de los percances que el destino y Merlín les presenten….._

–Profesora, fue suficiente– Hermione la interrumpió molesta, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la ira y la vergüenza–debo ir a otra clase, adiós.

La leona se fue molesta por la puerta ante las risitas y exclamaciones de algunos. Draco se quedó mirando con burla la puerta por la cual su efigie se fue, al menos vio algo interesante hoy.

¿Interesante? ¿La mojigata ésa? Los parloteos de su profesora lo estaban agobiando, eso era.

–Parece que su compañera no está de buen humor hoy, he visto su aura y es muy gris–dijo aquello seriamente pero la clase lo tomó como un chiste. Estaba por seguir con su discurso hasta que Harry levantó la mano y le preguntó sobre las bolas de cristal hechas en China así quitaba la mala atención puesta sobre Hermione.

Hermione optó por irse al aula de encantamientos, había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que sus amigos la estén esperando allí y la caminata la había ayudado a despejarse. Aún se abofeteaba mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos pero no soportaba que ahora tuviera complejo de Cupido hablando sobre un supuesto futuro en su vida amorosa, esperaba que aquel hombre fuera Krum o Harry y que quien se fuera sea Malfoy o Snape.

–Me preguntó quien será el enamorado de Granger–escuchó decir a Pansy con una risita tonta–seguro será Potty y la comadreja se suicidará porque nadie le enseñará a decir _Leviosa_ bien–dijo aquello y empezaron las carcajadas de la pandilla de Slytherin. –Es decir, solo véanla, con ese estropajo que tiene por pelo espanta a la gente. Y si no fuera porque es una marisabidilla, nadie la notaría si quiera. Oh, esperen, si nadie la nota.

Hermione, quien normalmente optaba por ignorarla, estalló. No estaba del mejor humor después de escuchar a Trelawney ahora tenía que soportar a Pansy.

–Pues por lo visto tú si me notas mucho, Parkinson. A juzgar por tus comentarios, veo que ocupó tu mente mucho.

Las serpientes estallaron en risas a excepción de Pansy quien mantenía una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero la ira era fácil de ver en su rostro. Draco y Blaise miraban con atención la escena con deseos de armar barullo.

–¡Ja! Eso quisiera sabelotodo, si no fuera por el cara rajada nadie sabría de que existes. Y yo lo sé por ello.

–¿Necesitas ayuda para formar una frase coherente Pansy?–a la susodicha no le hizo ninguna gracia que la llamará por su nombre de pila– No tengo problemas en darte ayuda con la lingüística. Ya sabes, soy una rata de biblioteca.

Pansy se enfureció y sacó su varita con intenciones de ir a la ofensiva a la vez que el profesor Fittwlick ingresaba al lugar. Vio la escena y después de regañar a Pansy, la mandó a escribir un ensayo sobre lo importante que es mantener el orden en su clase manteniendo las varitas ocultas hasta que el profesor llegué. La morena miró con odio hacía donde se ubicaba Granger. Se las iba a pagar después.

La clase continuó normalmente y sin ninguna interrupción, el profesor los mandó a escribir pergaminos sobre los encantamientos que utilizaban en la Edad Media para construir cabañas de forma rápida. Hermione sonrió, adoraba la asignatura al igual que las otras( a excepción de adivinación) y los ensayos la ayudaban a repasar para sus EXTASIS. Podría pasársela horas en la biblioteca viendo los distintos libros de magia e historia del medievo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

El día lo pasó volando en la biblioteca y una vez llegada la noche, la encargada tuvo que correrla.

Ahora su mente iba a ocuparse en la fiesta de esa noche y en lo que Lavender junto a Parvati tenían preparado para ella. Se sentía nerviosa pero no veía motivos suficientes para desconfiar.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación–después de darse una ducha en el baño de los prefectos–sus compañeras de cuarto, prácticamente la atacaron con cosméticos y hechizos para el cabello. Eligieron su túnica lavanda para la ocasión, era bonita pero no demasiado ostentosa. Perfecta para una ocasión como ésa.

Una vez que hubieron terminado Hermione se vio al espejo y por poco no se reconoció, su cabello en vez de estar enmarañado como siempre, tenía unas ondas delicadas que caían sobre sus hombros y el poco maquillaje que había permitido que le coloquen era sutil y resaltaba sus facciones. Eso y que iba perfecto con su túnica lavanda, estaba lista.

-Herms, tú eres guapa, solo te hace falta peinarte un poco-le dijo Parvati y Hermione río. No se lo pasó mal.

Las chicas se arreglaron rápidamente y bajaron a la sala común donde otros alumnos estaban esperándoles. Hermione quedó patidifusa con ello puesto que no sabía que más chicos de su casa estaban invitados, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para ir juntos. Fue a buscar sus amigos que iban de punta y se juntos se dirigieron hacía la sala de menesteres.


	4. La fiesta

**03- La fiesta.**

Los leones ingresaban de a dos al lugar, el haber tenido que distraer a Filch y su horrenda gata había sido una tarea algo difícil. Parecía que ese hombre tenía un tercer ojo pero nada que unas pastillas para dormirlo a él y a su gata no pudiera solucionar.

La música resonaba por el lugar, unos alumnos de Ravenclaw interpretaban canciones de "Leprechaun", el cantante del momento y los presentes bailaban como alma que lleva el diablo. El fraile gordo tenía un sombrero de cumpleaños muggle en su cabeza y se movía en un baile extraño junto a Nick Casi Decapitado en un vano intento de atraer la atención de la dama gris quien conversaba con el barón sanguinario.

Hermione trató de ir hacía la mesa de alimentos en medio de tantos cuerpos bailando e hizo un gesto de desaprobación al ver que quienes recolectaban los vasos derramados con alcohol eran elfos domésticos, se ocuparía de hablar con Hannah sobre eso después pero iba a comer algo primero. Vio unos cupcakes de chocolate y se le hizo agua la boca, pero cuando estaba por tomar uno, una mano grande y pálida se le adelantó.

–Oh, Granger–dijo sardónico–mejor no agarró otro después, ya te acercaste–y riéndose se fue.

Hermione quedó estupefacta. Olvidó por completo que las serpientes iban a ir, no les llevó atención pero rogó porque éstos no se acercarán a sus amigos. Ahora si podían agarrarse a los puñetazos.

Una vez que decidió acercarse a un grupo, vio que sus amigos junto a otros chicos estaban sentados en ronda mientras sostenían una botella de whisky de fuego.

–Jugaremos verdad o reto– Seamus parecía llevar la voz mientras observaba a los que se hallaban en el círculo. Sus ojos se posaron en Granger y ésta sintió escalofríos como cuando Fred y George decidían jugarle alguna broma macabra a su hermano Percy– creo que empezaremos por ti. ¿ Verdad o reto?.

–Verdad–dijo mirándole con desafío.

–¿Diste tu primer beso?–le preguntó Lavender mirándola con curiosidad y adelantándose a la pregunta de Seamus

–Sí.

–¿Con quién fue?-parecía que esa chica iba a sacarle cada detalle pudiese.

Hermione dudó si decirle que fue con Krum o inventar a alguien puesto que si decía la verdad, Lavender y Parvati no iban a dejarla en paz en un largo tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar un "no les diré" apareció Luna con una extraña túnica llena de berenjenas que brillaban.

–Hola Harry– dijo con su dulce voz–y hola Ron, holaGinny, hola Hermione, hola Seamus, hola Brown, hola Patil, hola Malfoy…

–Hola lunática–le dijo de forma cortante Pansy quien había aparecido colgándose del brazo de Draco y Zabinni. Ambos iban con elegantes túnicas que no le envidiaban nada a la vieja túnica de Ron aunque parecían curas y Pansy llevaba un ahumado en sus orbes verdes que resaltaban su mirada e iba a juego con la túnica negra de terciopelo que llevaba.

Hermione junto a otros miembros de su casa, incluyendo a sus amigos miraron con indignación a las tres serpientes que no solo se habían colado en la fiesta si no también en su juego. Los demás se seguían moviendo al ritmo de la música que parecía estar cada vez más fuerte ignorando totalmente la tensión que se empezaba a formar.

–¿Nadie mas va a saludar?¿ Tu mami no te enseñó a saludar a las personas Potty?– Harry le hizo un gesto grosero con su dedo y Seamus junto a otros miembros masculinos de Gryffindor le miraron con rabia–Nadie te invitó aquí Malfoy, así que lárgate–le dijo con tirria.

–Yo creo que no, Finnigan -y una vez que dijo esto, él junto a sus amigos se sentaron entre Lavender y Parvati mientras sonreían con triunfo.

–Sigamos jugando, no permitan que la presencia de este esmirriado arruine la noche– alecciono Ron sin mirarlos y todos asintieron.

– ¿De que miembro de Azkaban dijiste que le quitaste tu túnica, Weasley?–le preguntó burlón y admirando como el rostro del chico empezaba a ruborizarse mientras apretaba los puños. Ginny le dijo que lo ignorará y Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al rubio quien simplemente se encogió de hombros mirándolos con superioridad.

–Ya basta, continuemos–Hermione saltó al fin y esperó algún comentario sarcástico por parte de Malfoy pero no ocurrió nada. Éste la miró sin emoción, la verdad era que la sangre sucia se veía guapa y la túnica a pesar de no ser tan ostentosa como la de Pansy, era linda. Quiso encontrar algún defecto pero aparte de su sangre, no podía burlarse de nada así que decidió callarse.

Pansy lanzó algunos comentarios de como Hermione se veía extraña pero nadie le llevó el apunte, ni siquiera sus amigos así que al final decidió callarse y seguir con el juego.

Los juegos continuaron en medio de retos y confesiones humillantes. Ron tuvo que quitarse la túnica por un momento para mostrarle a Draco que no estaba desnutrido, Harry se besó con Ginny hasta que Dean los separó, Lavender contó que no era virgen–aunque a nadie le interesaba– Luna fue retada a beber alcohol por primera vez en seco y la chica hubiera seguido si Hermione no la hubiera frenado aunque continuó sobria como si simplemente haya tomado zumo. La ronda continuó hasta que le tocó a Hermione nuevamente.

La chica iba a elegir verdad para evitar algún acto humillante pero la voz chillona de Pansy la interrumpió.

–Elige reto Granger, no seas mojigata. ¿O tienes miedo?–le dijo de forma desafiante y burlona–yo pensaba que los gryffindors eran valientes pero parece que tú eres la excepción.

Todos exclamaron un "uh" que le recordó a sus vecinos muggles adolescentes cuando buscaban armar barullo. Sabía que lo más lógico era mandar a Pansy al diablo pero su orgullo como leona estaba en juego. Notó que Draco la miraba con interés como esperando a ver su reacción, no con burla o desdén como hacía siempre.

–Reto–le dijo mirando con desafió a Pansy.

–Te retó a beber un sorbo largo de whisky de fuego–le dijo Seamus mientras le alcanzaba la botella.

–Que aburrido, eso ya lo hizo lunática. Que besé a Goyle– a Pansy no le hizo ninguna gracia la reacción de Hermione.

–Que beba o que besé a Goyle. No la hagan larga–dijo Blaise–te recomiendo que bebas, Goyle vomitó hace rato.

Hermione ignoraba el momento en que habían traído a Goyle- Draco siempre debía tener sus guardaespaldas-pero no lo pensó dos veces y bebió de un solo golpe el whisky. El líquido le quemó la garganta y por un instante sintió nauseas pero las ignoró, notó que quedaba un poco más pero Ginny se lo arrebató arguyendo que ya había bebido bastante. Había probado alcohol en otras ocasiones pero la cerveza de mantequilla se quedaba muy corta al lado del whisky de fuego.

–Hermione, ¿estas bien? –le preguntó Ginny preocupada

–Dí– genial, ahora no podía hablar bien.

La ronda continuó y Hermione los veía beber otras bebidas que ella desconocía, hasta Draco había bebido y a juzgar por sus expresiones, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en él. La chica no sabía porque solo notaba al rubio y tampoco sabía porque se levantó de la ronda y comenzó a vagar. Ninguno de sus amigos la buscó porque parecían emborrachados. Ron y Blaise se daban golpes–o al menos intentos– en distintas partes mientras balbuceaban insultos sin sentido, Pansy se tironeaba del cabello con Lavender mientras Parvati intentaba separarla en vano, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndole la boca a Ginny como para que le importe que unos chicos se zarandeen a sus espaldas.

No supo en que momento comenzó a beber otro whisky que había encontrado sellado. Estaba más fresco que el anterior lo que indicaba que lo habían traído hace poco y siguió bebiendo mientras pasaba por los distintos cuerpos que comenzaban a parecerle manchas en su vista la cual se volvía borrosa. El piso parecía moverse pero nadie se inmutaba ante ello, podría ser un terremoto pero la gente continuaba bailando como si nada.

Una chica se chocó con ella provocando que perdiera el equilibro e iba a irse de posaderas al piso si una mano no la hubiera detenido sujetándola por la cintura. Vio unos ojos grises que le parecían conocidos pero no recordaba de quien aunque pudo sentir el aliento a alcohol de la efigie que la sostenía.

Luego sintió que ésta persona le plantaba sus labios torpemente por el alcohol y se fueron caminando juntos sin saber a donde iban mientras sus piernas tambaleaban. Los elfos aparecían de vez en cuando limpiando los vómitos y trayendo más alcohol con rostros nerviosos, en otra ocasión los hubiera mandado a la cocina del colegio pero ahora le importaban muy poco esas criaturas. Solo le importaban esos ojos glaciales y esos labios delgados, su rostro era tan pequeño que parecía una mancha en su vista borrosa.

Luego, todo fue negro y no recordó nada.


End file.
